Look After My Guys
by Nlambert99
Summary: One Shot - Ziva David has left NCIS, Ellie Bishop is has taken her place, Ziva, does have one request: Look After My Guys


**A/N:** So I saw a post on Tumblr on an idea for a fanfic where Ziva tells Bishop to take care of her guys and decided to give it a shot,

I do however have one thing to say, all the fans of NCIS out there who dislike Emily W's character (and some even the actress herself), although you are entitled to your opinion, some of the things that are being posted online are not at all nice, I maybe having a little rant here but I think that it needs to be said and I wont rest until I have said it. People are saying that NCIS is turning into the 'Bishop show', I do get what people mean, but the show and its' writers are introducing a new character which, I am sure a lot of people want to get to know as she is part of the cast and so on. It happened with Ziva and Kate and any other new 'main cast' character, but was played out in different ways. We all need to give the chracter a chance. I did love Ziva David (and still do) as well as Kate Todd but have accepted that they have left the show and moved on, Ziva (Cote De Pablo) may return but also probably wont so the show did need another character, preferably female as the shows characters are mostly male and I think Ellie Bishop is a great character but we as viewers just need to get to know her. Anyway HUGE rant over, on with the fic!

This may not be any good, I am trying my best though so if anyone as any comments please tell me, although I prefer feedback which tells me what I need to do to improve (constructive criticism), I would like to be told if I am doing good or REALLY REALLY bad. Thanks

Disclaimer: Not mine, wouldn't be writing fan fictions if they were would I?

* * *

_**Look After My Guys - A NCIS Fan Fiction - By Nlambert99**_

'Wow I am really an NCIS agent now' thought Ellie Bishop as she walked towards her desk and placed the cardboard box on the desk. Inside the box were your average desk stationery items as well as a few personal things that she planned on keeping in a draw. She lifted out a stapler and a desk tidy from the box and arranged them on the wooden surface before placing pens, pencils and other things in the separate compartments ready for use. She took out a photo-frame, looked at it and opened the middle drawer of her new desk, inside was a beige colored envelope, with no recipient on it she opened it, and peeked inside.

Inside the envelope their was a folded up piece of paper, seeing no danger she took it out and unfolded it, it read,

_If you have found this I assume that you are taking over my position, I just wanted to wish you all the best in your new career at NCIS as part of Gibbs' team. I do, however have one thing I want to ask you. Look after my guys. Make sure that Tony is nice to McGee and doesn't pull to many of his 'pranks' on him, look after Gibbs', although he may hate me for saying this make sure he remains part of the team and keeps his spark, (after meeting him and working along side him you will know what I mean by this), but don't spend too long trying to figure him out, I still haven't. As well as looking over the guys, make friends with Abby, she may seem a little fierce at first, but she will warm to you, she does with everyone, you just have to silently let her know that she can trust you. And look after yourself, don't try too hard to fit in, just be yourself, let them love you for who you are._

_All the best_

_Ziva David_

Ellie placed down the letter, 'I will' she promised to the former agent. She paused for a moment and then carried on putting things in the draw. She folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before placing it in the top draw, underneath her badge and gun,

"I Promise" She said out loud.

A moment later Gibbs and the rest of her team walked in

"DiNozzo, McGee" Gibbs said to get their attention "This is Ellie Bishop, she is the new Probationary agent in our team" he said as he introduced her to his team and shook her hand, the other two following in suit.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, as mentioned above, I do like constructive criticism, and please bear in mind that I am 15, so this is probably really rubbish.


End file.
